His Rosa
by patriotprideboy
Summary: VisorShipping one-shot! Nate (Kyouhei) asks Rosa (Mei) to ride Nimbasa's ferris wheel with him. Will he be successful in confessing his feelings for her? R&R!


In the confines of a high-speed train, the sounds from a Pokemon battle were audible. In this fast-moving train, a Duosion and an Escavalier were knocked back into the walls of the electric-powered contraption. If one could witness the scene, they could easily say that the two Pokemon were as good as wiped out.

"Way to go, Serperior!" A young girl with hazelnut hair said excitedly. Although it was, at heart, another day and another victory for the lass at the Battle Subway competition, the young girl nonetheless felt joy after every win.

Of course, using the phrase "another day, another victory" with the Battle Subway of all places in context would certainly raise some eyebrows. First of all, what trainer in their right minds would be so strong as to cap off that many wins as if it were a piece of cake?

Clearly it would be the young girl whose Serperior knocked the living daylights out of the Duosion it had just battled, right? Well, that's not actually the question one should be asking. Face it, a young kid exuberating dominance over a whole organized event (a rather large and famous one, at that) solely produced for Pokemon battling? Surely that sounds a bit farfetched, wouldn't you say?

One might hastily agree with that sentiment. However, once they do a little bit of digging, they'd find that this was no ordinary girl. And if one were to develop a friendship with her, they'd come to realize that she wasn't just an ordinary girl - she was downright spectacular!

At least, that's what was in the mind of a certain young boy that just so happened to be her partner throughout this Battle Subway ordeal.

_Rosa, _the boy thought. It was a beautiful name, perhaps only seconded by her beautiful face.

Rosa, of course, was none other than the magnificent girl who owned the Serperior. As she continued to express happiness over her and partner's tag-team win, the boy couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. She was so cute like that.

"Wow Rosa, you really are something!" The young boy told her. Rosa turned to face her friend and gave him a warm smile.

"Gee, thanks Nate!" She responded with a laugh. "I couldn't have done it without you, of course! Your Samurott rocks!"

Nate gave her back a thoughtful smile. He couldn't put everything together into words but, damn, he liked her. He _really _liked her and everything about her. Her sweet voice whenever she laughed. The way her adorable, long pigtails would sway in the wind when she ran. And especially the way her shiny, blue eyes would glisten every time she looked at him… almost always seemingly into his eyes, right into his heart.

Nate was blushing at this point. The train stopped however, signifying the end of their ride and pulling him out of his dreamy daze.

"Come on Nate, we're here!" Rosa said with a small giggle. The two of them said their goodbyes to the two trainers they'd battled before, and stepped out of the train.

"Seriously though Nate, your Samurott's awesome. Ice beam? That Escavalier didn't know what hit 'em!" Nate blushed at this remark. Any praise from Rosa felt lovely.

"Hey now, your Serperior caught it off guard with its Leaf Blade! Samurott just did his thing after that."

Rosa smiled at Nate's considerate behaviour and gave him a playful flick on the nose. "Always the modest type, aren't you?"

"No no, I take it back. My Samurott _is _pretty awesome, isn't it?" Nate replied with a smirk.

Rosa could only roll her eyes but give off a small chuckle at his remark. "You're so lame, Natey."

"So what now, Rosey? Do you wanna go back to Nimbasa or should we go for another 21-game winning streak?"

Rosa stretched her arms. "Ahh… I think I'd go back to Nimbasa for today. I think I'll take today off and just relax!"

"All right, let's go back, then."

Nimbasa City was sprawling. It was largely a city built on entertainment, but boy was it a tourist attraction! On one side, it featured a Pokemon League gym with one of the prettiest gym leaders one would ever set their eyes on – the shining beauty called Elesa. On the sports side, it featured a football team, a basketball team, a baseball team, and a handful of world-class tennis stars. And finally, it featured a small amusement park which gave the city its moniker of being a radiating wonder.

So it a city such as this, it gave our little Nate butterflies. Being with Rosa right here and right now was, in fact, a bone-chilling sensation at times. Ever since they first met in front of the subway, he'd been slowly coming to terms with her feelings for Rosa. The way she battled, the way she looked, and boy, the way she cared for him and everyone around her.

Boy, he was grateful. Maybe much more than that, he always thought.

He was a confident one, though. He was a very tough trainer, possessing all of Unova's illustrious eight badges and being known to showcase an intense focus in any battle. If one could ever see the proverbial fire in his eyes, they might just say he could bring Candice's intensity to shame.

Hands down he has the poise, heart, and focus to make the girl of his dreams his own one day. So why hasn't he made a move yet?

Admittedly, he was nervous about the prospect. This was Rosa he was talking about, after all - a former Unova champion but out of respect for her continuing journey she retired just shortly after winning the title for a second time. And he was Nate – a tough, talented young lad with the eight badges but like she had mentioned in the subway, he was a bit too modest for his own liking.

Oh, how he wanted to just twirl her around right here and now and plant the sweetest kiss he would ever give anyone in his life right on her lips. But realizing that he was slipping into another dreamy daze he regained his composure. He also heard a voice chirp in his ear…

"HELLO! Earth to Nate?" Rosa said, waving her right hand in front of Nate's face. "You're spacing out on me, man!"

Nate blinked before blushing. "O-Oh! Sorry, just thinking about something…" He chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, like what?" Rosa inquired. _Now's my chance, _Nate thought.

"W-Well, I was wondering if you wanted to… hang out for the rest of the day? We could go to that Ferris Wheel everyone loves so much!"

Rosa giggled, making his heart soar. "Oh Nate, I'd love to! Let's go."

_Perfect, _he thought to himself, trying to hold his large smile back.

The Nimbasa ferris wheel was rather large, but in a city as big as this one, it'd have to be this big and this _sparkling _to live up to the place's hype.

The two young trainers chatted all the way here, discussing their lives and what they do in between their weekly meets at the battle subway. As it turns out, Rosa likes spending time in Undella Town with Cynthia and going for swims. Just like a young man, Nate thought she would look _stunning _in a swimsuit. He kept those lush thoughts to himself, though.

Nate visited his aunt and uncle in the Hoenn region from time to time, Rosa learned. He was, in fact, not from the Unova region – he was a Fortree City native and occasionally had battles with Winona from that city's gym. Needless to say, it wasn't much of a wonder to Rosa why Nate was so strong with Pokemon. He was smart, funny, and sweet… and also kind of cute, she had to admit.

The continued to walk towards the ferris wheel. Noticing a patch of flowers nearby, Nate decided to pick one of them up and promptly handed it over to Rosa as a gift.

"For you, Rosey." Nate blushed with a smile. "It's a flower from a Pecha berry!"

Rosa accepted his treat warmly, giving off a sweet smile as she did so. "Aww, thank you Nate! They're really pretty!"

Nate did his best to give her back a smile, but to his surprise he couldn't. Instead, he just stood there – a bit aloof, in fact. He was simply looking at Rosa as if she were a statue to be recognized. Slowly, he founds words to speak.

"Not as pretty as you are." Nate said with a smile (finally).

"Wha—" Rosa was cut off as Nate quickly leaned forward and gave her a tender, sweet kiss on the lips. He had done it. He had just kissed the girl of his dreams.

Rosa stood there wide-eyed with a shocked expression on her face, but eventually closed them softly and sunk into Nate's passionate kiss. Bringing his hands up to her face, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and let himself taste her lips. They tasted like chocolate cupcakes, befitting for a sweet girl like Rosa.

Bringing her closer to him, Nate deepened the kiss even further. He used one hand to hug her by the waist and used the other hand to let himself feel her hair. They were smooth silky soft, like how he always envisioned it to be.

They ended up kissing for a whole two minutes, before Nate pulled away in an attempt to catch his breath. Rosa could only look at him with dreamy eyes as she too tried to cool off from the unexpected gesture of affection.

"Oh, Nate… I-I, why?" Were the only words she could formulate at the time. Nate found it indubitably cute.

"Rosa," he began. "Ever since I laid my eyes on you, you had my heart. When we met in the subway for the first time, I was impressed at how good you were at Pokemon battling but then… as I got to know you, I started to notice more and more things about you.

"Whenever we meet up, you always look at me with those pretty eyes that make my heart soar. Whenever you grab my hand to run with you into the subway, I get to see your cute little pigtails dance with the wind… and whenever you hug me, it feels like all the weight on my shoulders get lifted. Oh Rosa… I just love you so much!"

He did it. He had just professed his love to her… unintentionally in front of a large crowd that was now fixated on the two young trainers, but it didn't matter to him. He meant every word of it, and he didn't feel a pang of regret in his heart by saying it.

"Oh, Nate…" Rosa looked speechless, eliciting a few giggles and 'awws' from the small crowd as they continued to eye the two young trainers. Eventually her speechless expression turned into a smile, which turned into a laugh, which eventually turned into a look of pure glee as she hugged Nate with the force of a Snorlax's body slam.

"I love you too, Natey!" She said, an over joyous feeling taking over her body. Pulling back, she looked him directly in the eyes and gave him the warmest smile she could muster up.

"You're so sweet, Natey… and you're really cute, too." She blushed while giving him an affectionate nuzzle on the cheek. Nate could only contain his happiness for so long as he pulled Rosa into another deep kiss, to which she happily returned. And who honestly could blame him? This was the happiest he'd ever felt in his young life.

The crowd responded to the two young lovers by applauding the scene wildly. The two both blushed from the recognition but quickly got up on their feet. They did, after all, have a ride to attend to!

"S-So Rosey, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Nate asked with a dumb smile. Rosa could only giggle cutely, the action which of course made his heart melt.

"Of course we are, you silly Ducklett!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Smiling, he couldn't have said anything else as he grabbed her hand and together they headed into the ferris wheel. A whole new adventure waited patiently for both Nate and Rosa. His Rosa.


End file.
